


Breeding bitch

by LokisLilButt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bitch!Sherlock, F/M, Fem!Sherlock, Master!John, Stud!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John bought Sherlock a few months ago from a market, and the bitch had started to act different. John needed some relief for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding bitch

It had all started on a Sunday morning, where there was drizzle from last night's shower still dripping down. Sherlock was curled up in her cage, tail and ears flickering slowly in her sleep. Her tail sat between her legs. She heard a creak in the other room, Master was up! Master! She howled, moving around as much as she could in her cramped and locked cage. She yelped as she managed to tip the cage, landing hard on her side. 

John was through in a second, and pulled the cage the right way up, and unlocked it. Sherlock scampered to the water bowl, lapping up all of it, and having seconds and thirds. She didn't want food. She rubbed against his legs, pushing her tail to him. She kept this up all day, and kept on presenting to him. She was on her back for most of it, legs up, showing off to him. 

"I see, my girl. I see." John rubbed her belly. "I know it must be hurting." He flicked a hand over her cheek. "I guess I could give you pups, but we would need a pedigree." He hummed. She panted as he scratched behind her ears. "Well, I'm going to put you in your cage and put a sheet over it so you can't see your mate until he finds your scent attractive." He kissed her forehead and put her in her cage, placing a sheet over it and leaving a space for her to breathe. "Be a good girl while I go and buy your mate."


End file.
